I'm A Girl!
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Corey thinks Laney is a boy but she proves to him that shes a girl. Will Laney prove to him that she's a girl. CoreyxLaney Written By me and Frozen Princess Grojfan


In the Riffin garage was Corey and Laney was on the couch with Corey strumming his guitar and Laney reading a book.

'' Hey Fella...What ya reading?'' asked Corey. Laney then said '' Oh uhh Nothing...'' '' Why are you reading a book called 'Girl Zone'. YOUR A GUY NOT GIRL!'' Corey asked her.

"For crying out loud Core I'm a girl!" Laney screamed from the top of her lungs.

''Hahaha...Nice one Lanes! Maybe? PROVE YOUR A GIRL THEN...'' Said Corey while laughing. Laney pulled out her bobby pin making her hair longer.

''Woah..Dude...You have really long hair...'' said Corey.

"I'm a girl!" Laney cried out.

" Its okay Fella...I wont judge if you wanna be gay..'' said Corey while patting her back which made her more angry.

"Wait what! For flip sake! I'm straight not gay!" Laney had felt a blush her cheeks from being angry.

''Then why are you wanting to be a girl so much?'' asked Corey.

"If I weren't a girl I wouldn't be wearing make up." She angrily shouted at the blue haired idiot.

''Hey even guys can wear makeup.. If your really a girl.. Prove it.'' said Corey.

"Fine I'll prove it." Laney took Corey's hand and took her to her house.

***TO LANEY'S HOUSE TRANSITION***

She then took him to her room showing him the girly girl room. '' See your gay...even your room is Girly.. Fella you can be gay! I wont judge you!'' Laney brought Corey to her wardrobe showing her dresses.

''That's..creepy...You own Dresses? Fella..We need to go shopping..'' said Corey. Laney started crying which made Corey feel bad what he was saying to her.

Corey brought Laney into a hug while saying '' Lanes...I'm sorry if your not a girl...Is there anything I can do?'' Laney started to get angry of Corey's obliviousness.

"Can you stop with your obliviousness! I am a girl! Is there anyway I can show you I'm a girl!" Laney shouted.

''I dunno how Lanes..'' Corey said shrugging his shoulders.

''C-core! I'll Prove it!'' said Laney as she grabbed Corey and kissed him quickly. She tiptoed wrapping her arms around him as he put his hands on her waist.

''Wow..Y-you...A-are A girl...'' Stuttered out Corey.

"Well duh Core that's what I was telling you. Sorry if I kissed you." Laney blushed.

''Only a girl can kiss like that..'' said Corey while blushing alot.

"I guess I was a girl." Laney smiled. Corey then said, '' And a very pretty girl.'' Laney blushed playing with her hair, "Thanks."

''Thanks...for kissing me'' flirted Corey.

"Really you liked that kiss?" Laney blushed more.

''Not as much as I like you my Laney'' flirted Corey.

"My Laney?" Laney smiled dreamily.

''I-i...yes my Laney...'' said Corey as Laney was about to faint. Laney hugged him tightly which caused them to fall on the floor were Laney was at the bottom and Corey was at the top.

"I love you my Lanes." Corey flirted with the red head. With that Laney leaned down and started kissing Corey, Laney had stroked his blue hair which caused his beanie to fall off. They had both separated from their kiss as the love birds got up with Corey's arm around Laney's shoulder.

"So what do you wanna do Lanes?" Corey asked his new girlfriend.

"How about we go to you garage, and tell Kin and Kon about us dating." Laney suggested.

"Sure." Corey said holding Laney's hand leaving her house.

***BACK TO COREY'S HOUSE TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney was holding hands seeing Kin and Kon laughing.

"Corey, Laney are you both gay?" Kin asked the couple.

"Actually Kin Lanes is a girl and were dating." Corey explained to the nerdy keyboardist.

"Wait so use guys are gay?" Kon said confusingly which caused Laney to slap herself on the head.

"No Kon basically Laney is a girl and Corey is dating her." Kin explained to his twin brother.

"Do you understand now?" Kin said as the drummer was confused.

"No Laney's a boy's because he has short hair." Kon said which made everyone do a facepalm.

"Thanks for.." Corey said as Laney put her lips on Corey's.

"Thanks for coming out everyone." Kin said closing the garage door. "And Kin gets it once again!" Kin said to himself behind the garage door.

"I still don't get how Laney's a girl." Kon said behind the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one shot was short. I would like to give a shout out to Frozen Princess Grojfan for collaborating this story with me. If you haven't yet I uploaded a story called Grojband Couples One Shots Rewrite and a new chapter of Corey and Laney's Love Story. Hope you can read them if you can. Bye!<strong>


End file.
